


To Forgive, Divine

by ItsClydeBitches



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Flashpoint (DCU), Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gen, Harry is a Good Dad, Humor, and someone needs to help Cisco work through his shit, to his whole gaggle of kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsClydeBitches/pseuds/ItsClydeBitches
Summary: Months after Flashpoint and Cisco is still giving Barry the cold shoulder. Things are coming to a head and if they ever want to move past this, Cisco will need a little push.Harry was always good at pushing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A brief note on this fic: I was compelled to write this mostly because I'm frustrated with how the narrative has glossed over Cisco/Barry's relationship this season. We went from Cisco being publicly cruel to Barry in his anger to almost season 1 level friendliness, with very little explanation as to how Cisco got back to that point. I hope the show will provide some closure for the Cisco/Barry/Dante issue, but for now here's my own interpretation. 
> 
> Additionally, I'm still very much trying to figure out how to write these dorks, so apologies if their personalities didn't shine through as accurately as I'd have liked. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

“And that’s how it’s done!” Cisco crowed, swinging one arm up around Wally’s shoulders. “Now you just gotta learn that being a superhero isn’t just about kicking bad guy ass... oh wait, that’s _exactly_ what it’s about.”

 

Iris and Joe were chuckling at their antics, loose-limbed and giddy now that Savitar was safely contained within the Speed Force and Wally had proven that, yes, he was more than up for the task of playing superhero. Even so, Caitlin was already trotting up with a handheld biometric reader, her smile only growing as the results came back exactly as before: perfect metabolic rate despite the high speed and exertion; physical perfection overall. There was a joke about how that was unlikely—didn’t you pack away four jalapeño pizzas before that fight?—and HR used the opening to brag just the tinniest bit. Hadn’t it been such a grand idea to train Wallace? Look at all that weaving and dodging! The fact that Joe only chuckled indulgently at that was a testament to how far they’d come. There was an intimacy to the group that had finally solidified and only continued to grow. In the background the screens played crowds cheering Kid Flash’s name. In a flash of familiar lightning Wally changed back into his clothes, depositing his suit on the one available mannequin.

 

Everything was perfect and no one noticed Barry slipping from the room.

 

***

 

“We need to do something about this,” Caitlin sighed, eyeing the multi-dimensional portal with just a hint of unease. “I mean, it’s probably Harry. Right? 90% chance it’s Harry.”

 

Cisco made a noncommittal noise. He wanted to make the same hand motion, but he was currently holding a very powerful rifle that did... something. Something with a strong kickback, no doubt. Shit, he hoped he didn’t have to actually fire the thing.

 

“More like 87%” he countered. “We need passwords.”

 

Caitlin nodded. “Codes. Like SG-1.”

 

“ _You_ know Stargate?”

 

“I wanted to be a theoretical astrophysicist before I got into bio-engineering.”

 

“You wanted to be Samantha Carter, is what you mean.”

 

“...Yeah. Only reason I’d even consider going blonde.”

 

Cisco grinned, thinking that right there was the closest thing to a joke about Killer Frost that Caitlin had ever made. He was about to suggest that they weasel honorary military ranks out of Dig—to go with his honorary police badge—when the portal gave a sudden, massive lurch and deposited Harry at their feet. He was up on his knees by the time Jesse came speeding through next.

 

“Glad I didn’t have to shoot this,” Cisco said amiably, giving Harry a hand up. The portal closed with a sound like something caught in the vacuum. “Also you need an access code.”

 

“Like Stargate?”

 

“ _Yes_. Fucking same wavelength, man, I love it.”

 

He did too. It was a decent day all around, Cisco thought, what with Wally stopping the bad guys and Harry gracing them with an impromptu visit. Cisco was only half-listening to the marginally frantic way Harry had cornered Caitlin, blathering on about how Jesse (sitting slumped against the railway, rolling her eyes) wasn’t getting nearly enough calories each day, even with their improved energy bars, and he’d run a number of tests with no discernible problems, but maybe you could find something...? And she found something all right. One critical look at Jesse was all Caitlin needed. She wrapped professionalism around herself like a safety blanket and asked, straight faced as she could, if Harry recalled caloric intake increasing right before certain times of the month...

 

While he was choking Cisco caught a glimpse of Jesse’s bright red cheeks. “I tried to tell him,” she muttered.

 

Caitlin patted Harry’s arm. He looked a little pole-axed. “She’ll be fine. She just needs a bit more than Barry once in a while.” Suddenly, a strange look crossed Caitlin’s face. “Oh... I wonder how much Jesse would need if she got pregnant.”

 

“ _NO_ —” Harry roared at the same time that Jesse stood, shouting out a pre-emptive defense. It was only her wobble that kept Harry in line, going from pit-bull to protective puppy in an instant. He guided her back to the floor as Caitlin ran out to fetch more bars. Cisco stealthily snapped a pic.

 

Yes, definitely a decent day. It was one of those lull moments, the kind he’d really only come to appreciate once his life had started getting threatened every other hour. Danger made you appreciate the simple stuff. Like Red Vines. Good movies. Better friends. Caitlin ran back in apologizing for the “iffy” flavor of this batch while Jesse downed the mints Harry had found hiding in his jeans pocket. The West family was waiting with dinner a few hours down the line and the S.T.A.R. alarms had yet to blare some awful warning, further damaging their ear drums. Cisco was going to count this day as a win.

 

So why did things feel so off?

 

It was something about Jesse’s cheeks, still flushed from the fussing and sudden sugar intake. Except it wasn’t really Jesse at all, just that bright, familiar red color—

 

Cisco, genius that he was, didn’t get it until Harry had lifted his head, brow furrowed.

 

“Where the hell is Allen?”

 

***

 

Each member of Team Flash had two cell phones on them at all times—one for everyday use and one that was disposable—and of course, Barry had been out of his coma for all of an hour before Cisco had added them all to a group chat. It had changed a lot over the years. “Dr. Wells” had been viciously deleted. A lot of new names had been added. It was mostly a space for playful bitching and quick coffee orders. It could act as an emergency alert.

 

_Anyone seen Barry? (Or hey Barry, wanna just answer?) ~ Jesse_

 

He didn’t answer and for the next ten minutes their phones buzzed with all the obligatory excuses. He was probably working late at CCPD. Or out picking off minor thugs for stress relief. Maybe he ran to Star City? No wait, definitely thugs. Wally chimed in that Barry had been in his suit the last anyone had seen him.

 

There was a collective sigh of relief when Caitlin pulled up his vitals. One supernaturally fast heart, beating as expected.

 

HR tapped the screen with his drumstick. “See? Kid’s fine. Look at that ticker! Bet you he just ran off to get some air. Heh, running. I mean, he’s a speedster right? Little jaunt for him is likely to take him halfway across the country.”

 

“Yeah,” Caitlin agreed, rubbing her mouth. She didn’t look particularly happy about that reminder. “I just wish he’d answer his phone...”

 

“Why the hell would he do that? It’s not like Barry’s reliable nowadays.”

 

Four heads turned his way and Cisco realized with a pang that he really hadn’t meant for that to sound so cold… It was true though. Everyone else might be willing to forget that Flashpoint had ever happened, but Cisco had actually lost something important through Barry’s meddling.

 

He crossed his arms and tightened his hands. The only other movement was HR’s awkward shifting and Jesse, swinging her head between Cisco and the rest of the team.

 

It was Harry who spoke first.

 

“Come,” he said, a one word command. He raised a finger in emphasis and stalked out of the Cortex, not bothering to look back and see if Cisco was following. He just left in a... well, flash.

 

Cisco grimaced.

 

“This should be fun,” he muttered and amidst varying degrees of support slumped his way out too.

 

***

 

“You’re not still moping about your brother are you?”

 

Back down in the breach room and Cisco was suddenly glad he had a metal railing beneath his hands. He hadn’t realized how much of a hair trigger that still was, his knuckles spasming white as he squeezed.

 

He relaxed deliberately, turning to smile at Harry. Nothing about the expression was genuine.

 

“Wow,” he breathed. “Gone a few weeks and you come back even more of a dick. Congratulations, dude! Want me to make you a trophy?”

 

Harry only tilted his head. He had a funny little smile of his own going on. “I’m a correct dick though, aren’t I? You’re holding a grudge.”

 

“ _Of course I’m holding a grudge!_ ”

 

Cisco didn’t realize he’d stepped forward until he was right up in Harry’s space, his body acting like it could actually take on the 6-foot, highly trained, ex-soldier. All Harry did was spread his hands though. He gestured for them to sit.

 

Cisco’s legs were shaking as he did.

 

“Sorry,” he muttered.

 

“Never mind that. Answer me this, Ramon,” Harry said it all softly. “Do you want your brother back?”

 

“The hell kind of a question—”

 

“Just answer it.”

 

Cisco ground his teeth together. “Of course I do.”

 

“Of course you do,” Harry agreed, still in that soft, foreign tone. “Would you do anything to get him back?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Hmm. Even change the timeline?”

 

“ _Yes_. I begged Barry to do that for months!” and no it didn’t matter if that technically wasn’t the Barry he had now. The refusal still stung. “If he had just—”

 

“You’re a hypocrite.”

 

Cisco’s mouth snapped shut with an audible _clap!_ It took him a moment, but when he got his brain back online it felt overly hot in his skull, pulsing out into his eyes and sinuses—threatening something like tears.

 

“ _Excuse_ me?”

 

Harry laughed. “You heard me. Look at you. You’re willing to do the exact thing you’re condemning Allen for. You’d screw up this timeline even more if given the chance, just for your own personal gain. Hell, you just admitted that you’ve _begged_ for it. Repeatedly. Grab a dictionary, Ramon. You’re gonna find your ugly mug plastered next to ‘hypocrite.’”

 

Cisco threw up his hands. “I only want to do that to fix what Barry broke!”

 

He just got a Look for that argument, a clear ‘you’ll have to try harder than that’ message. They were pressed thigh-to-thigh and arm-to-arm now, and if Cisco had been in a better place he’d have remembered that Harry rarely let anyone touch him like this—that this was a basic 101 comforting measure, a way of grounding him when it felt like everything else was falling apart. But Cisco wasn’t in that place (wouldn’t be until hours later) so he used the closeness only to whirl on Harry, going for a kill of his own.

 

“Like you wouldn’t do the same for Jesse,” he spit.

 

“Oh, I’d tear the multi-verse apart to get her back,” he said, with such conviction that it sent a chill down Cisco’s spine. “But, as we’ve already established, you and your merry band of misfits are better people than I’ll ever be. Besides,” he leveled another Look. “You can’t compare the two. She’s my _daughter_. From what I’ve heard, you and Dante were estranged for most of your life. Barely got along.”

 

Cisco wasn’t much of a puncher, but he’d never been closer to decking someone with all he had. Maybe it was the implicit accusation. More likely, it was hearing his brother’s name for the first time in weeks, other than in the back of his own head. Either way, Harry’s whole body was tense and ready for that possible hit. He didn’t move away though.

 

“Don’t... don’t you dare say I didn’t love him,” Cisco whispered, voice wet.

 

“I didn’t say that. You loved him. You do, even after all the fighting and hardly ever seeing each other. Just... take that feeling for a second. Now imagine Barry’s instead: losing a _mother_... and after Zoom severed his dad’s heart in half. You of all people know what that’s like.”

 

And oh, that was a feeling alright; an awful tightening in his chest as the memory of Thawne’s hand went tearing through Cisco once more. Except maybe it was something a little more mundane, because the feeling bubbled up as an ordinary sob.

 

God he hated crying. Bad enough to be the short nerdy kid his whole life, but Cisco’s face did this horrible blotchy thing whenever he cried. No pretty tear-tracks here, folks. He was all obnoxious noises and snot, scrubbing a shirtsleeve over his eyes and crying harder because dammit the abrasive cuffs _hurt_.

 

“Hell, I’m not good at this,” Harry sighed, but he tugged Cisco against him nonetheless. Cisco collapsed there, too aware of the awkward fingers trying to thread through his hair. “Jesse cried. Fuck she used to _bawl_. Pretty sure this woman was close to calling child services that time I wouldn’t get her an ice cream.”

 

Cisco barked out a hysterical laugh.

 

“Uh huh. What a brat I’ve got.” It was probably the most fond he’d ever heard Harry sound. “Funny though, she’s not the only brat I’ve felt like I’ve been raising recently. Go to Earth 2 to save one kid and come back with... what? _Six_?”

 

Cisco squeezed his eyes shut and drew in a massive breath. “Seven if you include HR.”

 

“...that’s horrifying on a number of levels, but I suppose so.”

 

It was familiar, this back and forth, and it gave Cisco the strength to push himself back up, blinking rapidly at Harry before he gave his shoulder a firm pat. “You know, you’re actually not totally shit at this.”

 

“Build me a trophy for that then.” Harry suddenly sobered. “Right. Is what I’m saying penetrating that idiot brain of yours at all?”

 

Cisco winced. “You’re not subtle about it, but... yeah. I’m not blind, okay? Wally being a speedster prodigy is obviously getting to Barry and he’s been giving me space for months now. Time for me to be the big man then, right? Forgive him, move on, blah, blah, blah, I just... I don’t know how. How to start that.”

 

Harry gave his back a final slap and used it as leverage to stand. “You already have. It’s not going to be the same as it was before, but it can be better than this. You’re smart enough to figure that out.” Here Harry hesitated, for the first time that night looking like he was truly out of his depth. He worked his mouth helplessly for a moment. _No spit_ , Cisco thought.

 

“Cisco... for whatever it’s worth coming from me, in many ways you _have_ shown me what it’s like to have a son.”

 

He stared, a good ten seconds passing between them. Cisco didn’t have words to express what that meant to him, in Harry’s voice instead of Thawne’s. Screw biology. They were _nothing_ alike.

 

Hmm. Abort, abort. Make a joke instead.

 

“… Holy shit. Who are you and what have you done with Harry?”

 

“I’ll deny I ever said it,” Harry called because he was already beating a hasty retreat, leaving Cisco to once more pick up and follow him.

 

***

 

Their group was complete by the time they got back. Well, almost.

 

“Where have you two been?” Joe asked, opening up a mess of pizza boxes and shoving it their way. Harry grabbed a slice and went to join Jesse. She was already demolishing a pie all on her own.

 

“Nowhere,” he sniped around the pepperoni.

 

Caitlin and Iris exchanged a look, the latter looking like she wanted to call Cisco out on his bright eyes and runny nose. Some message passed between them though and she graciously didn’t ask.

 

“Have you been _crying_?” HR blurted loudly. There were groans all around. Wally face-palmed dramatically. “What? What did I say?”

 

“Thanks, man. Thanks for that.” Cisco shook his head, weaving around Caitlin waylaying HR (“We need to work on your interpersonal skills...”) and threw himself into his usual chair. With everyone watching—and feeling their gaze—Cisco opened up the program that connected him directly to the communication device in Barry’s suit.

 

Quiet descended. It wasn’t lost on anyone that this was the first time he’d willingly initiated a conversation.

 

“Hey, Barry,” Cisco said. He winced a little at his own overly loud voice. “C’mon, man, get your ass back here already. We need you.”

 

Caitlin took a step forward, a spark of hope lighting up in the back of her eyes. “There’s no emergency,” she pointed out.

 

Cisco made sure the line was still open.

 

“I know. Didn’t say there was an emergency, just that we needed him.”

 

When it finally came down the line the voice was so quiet Cisco nearly missed it: “...be there in five.”

 

It was all they needed though. A collective sigh blew through the Cortex. Cisco grabbed blindly at the nearest box, hardly realizing that he was grinning until he was trying to shove hot cheese into his mouth.

 

“Better hurry, dude. Pizza’s gonna be gone in a _flash_.”

 

 

 

 


End file.
